Walking in the Clouds
by Seductive Venus
Summary: They take a walk in the clouds to watch the sunrise. -RobinxStarfire-


Aya's first attempt at a Robstar… Dedication at the bottom… Teen Titans are not mine.

Walking in the Clouds

He was sleeping soundly when he sensed that something was amiss. The silence held him in its embrace and the darkness drew its cloak around him. There was nothing wrong.

But there must be. It would be impossible for him to be roused without reason. His senses were crying out to be heard but his reason refused to listen. Robin got up from bed and silently opened the door of his bedroom.

The silence… it was deafening.

He quietly crept up the landing and hallway, passing through the labyrinth corridors of Titan Tower. His senses were alert and ready for any attack. His mind ran through all the possible suspects who could be malicious enough to try and ambush them while they were sleeping.

But how could they get pass Cyborg's security system? It was designed specifically to protect them and was equipped to deal with almost any kind of attacks.

Who and how? Robin's mind tried to focus. He heard the stairs creak. He knew it was coming from the stairs leading up to the roof.

Quickly but quietly he went up the stairs, convinced he was on the trail of the attacker. His mind was racing and his fingers on his Titan communicator just in case he should need his teammates. They were asleep on their rooms and reenergizing for another day. As much as he needed them, he didn't want to wake them up.

He scaled the stairs, careful to not make a sound. His fingers grabbed the knob and turned it. It clicked open. So, the suspect is here.

Robin sprang into action. He pushed the door open and looked around alert for any possible attacks.

"Robin?" He nearly jumped out of his skin as he turned to his right.

Bright green eyes met his and they were slightly confused. Starfire stood before him, wearing a girlish silk purple nightgown that didn't hide much to his imagination. He mentally kicked him for thinking that way about her.

"Starfire, what are you doing up and at the crack of dawn?" he asked sternly. He was partially curious as to what she was doing here and partially annoyed for being woken up from a dream.

"I-I'm sorry Robin if I woke you up." She looked down, her mane of bright red hair falling like a waterfall of fire. "I wanted to be alone…"

"Why? Are you feeling uncomfortable with us?" he asked again, feeling panic rise within him.

She shook her head and smiled at him. That wide and innocent and beautiful smile of hers melted his apprehensions. "No, I am happy with my friends. It's just that… I wanted to think…"

"Ah." He recalled that in the day they barely had time to be with themselves. It was either they had some crime to investigate or they were doing something else.

Her emerald-like eyes lifted up to look at the velvet blue sky. He didn't miss the nostalgic and faraway look in them. "I-I like to go up here. It makes me feel calm. A-And, closer…"

"Closer?" he repeated, brows furrowed.

She nodded slowly. "Closer to my planet… I miss it. Somehow the stars and sky reassure me. Did you know that I could see my planet from here?"

He knew but he decided not to say so. "No."

Starfire smiled. "There. Up there… it is brightest at this hour. That is why I came here."

Here she sat down on the cold floor of the rooftop and stared up at the planet shining above them. She closed her eyes as a breeze passed, playing with her hair. He sat down beside her, staring. "I can see the sparkling blue and violet seas, the pretty sky palace in which I live in, and the beautiful pink and white clouds in which we walk on…"

"You walk in the clouds?" Robin said softly, as if in disbelief.

She opened her eyes and came back from her dream world. She nodded. "Yes, we do. Our gift of flight enables us to do so."

"Ah." He didn't know that.

She smiled at him warmly. "You have a beautiful planet, friend Robin. I am glad to find so much beauty here and I wish to discover more."

"I'm glad to know that Star."

They sat in silence, watching the sky fade from steel blue into a soft pearly gray. The stars slowly faded as the sun painted the clouds and sky a soft pink and orange. But Tamaran still shone brightly.

She got up and turned to him, smiling. "Let's walk in the clouds, Robin."

"Huh?" was his brilliant reply.

"Let us fly. I will lend you some of my gift." Starfire's eyes shone with excitement and enthusiasm.

"But Star-"he tried to protest.

"No, it is dawn. No one will know. Please Robin?" she pouted so cutely that his heart melted instantly. He would have to whack Beast Boy for teaching her that cute puppy pout.

"Okay." Robin agreed.

She smiled happily and he felt glad that he'd decided to grant her wish for once. Starfire went towards him and stared up at his face shyly. He noted the lovely pinkish color of her cheeks and wondered why she was blushing.

"R-Robin, I have to do this." And before he could protest, she stood up on tiptoe and melded their lips together. His eyes closed instinctively and his arms wrapped around her slender form. They were so close; he could hear their heartbeats synchronizing together.

They pulled away after a short eternity. They were both blushing furiously but he couldn't deny that it felt good. She was soft and light in his arms, like a feather. If he'd known what it was like to kiss Starfire before, he'd have done it many times.

"That was a ritual to transfer some of my own to you." Starfire smiled sweetly. Gentle Starfire didn't know that a kiss was a sign of intimacy in Earthling terms. But Robin decided not to tell it.

"Let's go." And her eyes lit up in a lovely lighter green and she was raised high in the air. Robin stared at her and looked down almost immediately as he caught a glimpse of her smooth legs. "Robin, please come!"

"How?" he said stupidly.

She flew to his side, smiling. "Rejoice in the gift of flight and recall your happiness. That is the secret."

"What happiness?" he asked, an elegant eyebrow rose.

"Remember the joy of seeing kittens, bathing in the sea, or playing in the rain. Whatever makes you happy, friend Robin. That will help you fly."

He stared at her lovely face and remembered the kiss they shared. He smiled thoughtfully. Yes, that granted him to feel some of the happiness he never felt.

Starfire held out her hands to him. Are you ready? Her eyes asked earnestly.

Robin took those graceful hands into his. She started to rise up, hair billowing with the wind. He smiled and remembered the heavenly moment with her. Slowly, very slowly, he felt himself being lifted from the ground.

"Look down, Robin. We're flying." And she laughed. That sweet and angelic laughter made him smile too.

He looked down and realized they were miles away from Titan tower. Robin didn't feel nervous although this was the first time he was going to fly. He was with Starfire. That was enough.

She let go of his hands and flew higher, heading to the mass of clouds. Her laughter was ringing on his ears as he followed her.

They defiled the laws of gravity as they played and chased each other in the air. The sun was rising in the horizon and they were bathed in red and orange light. Starfire's hair shimmered and danced with her movements.

In the sunshine, Robin realized how truly beautiful was the Tamaranian princess. Her movements were graceful like a reed swaying with the breeze but as wild as the wind. She flew and frolicked and played in the clouds, truly at home with the sky. Hers was a wild and exotic beauty, almost subdued by her position as the next princess of her planet, but had that sweet innocence that characterized her.

"Robin," she sang as she tapped his shoulder before flying off again. His mouth twitched before he soared behind her, quickly mastering the mechanics of flight. She headed towards a stratus cloud and settled on it gently.

He hesitated as he placed both feet down on the soft mass. Strange, he didn't sink. In fact, he was standing on it.

Robin turned to look at Starfire who was walking gracefully as if the cloud was the ground itself. She walked with dignity and grace, a true princess. The cloud gave them the surreal impression of being in a dream.

They started to walk on the clouds, watching the sun rise from the eastern sea. It was a beautiful sight.

"Robin, what did you think about when I … I asked you to recall your happiness?" she asked uncertainly.

"I thought about you." He said casually.

Bright green eyes stared at him, surprised. "Why did you think about me?"

"Because in some way, you make me happy," Robin said in an as-a-matter-of-factly tone.

"Do I?" she asked quietly.

"Why do you keep asking that? You know you do. Star," he placed his hands on her shoulders and stared at her eyes "You are the only person I can smile with. You make me forget my destiny. And that kiss…"

"Kiss?" asked the princess.

"Yes, that thing you did to me to transfer powers. It made me feel a weird sort of happiness. Something like butterflies in my stomach… I don't know…" Robin released her shoulders and let out a small sigh. He felt like he wanted to plummet to his death by giving back her powers through the same way. He turned his back on her and stared at the city below.

"Robin?" she said very quietly.

"What?"

"Thank you."

He looked up and their eyes met. She stood closer to him and laid her head on his back. His tension faded and he relaxed as he adjusted to the feeling of her weight behind him.

"I didn't know I make you happy. I'm glad." she said as she closed her eyes. Her heartbeats increased as she felt Robin turn around and slowly, almost in slow agony, arc his head to plant a kiss on her cheek.

"You're my best friend, Star. What I'm about to say might change everything." He looked troubled but she hushed him and smoothed his hair. "I love you."

"Love?" she said softly, looking cute while trying to concentrate.

"Yes, love. It's what we feel when we feel happy with someone we care for, and feels like everything is worth it just to make sure they're happy." Robin's expression went from troubled to a clear smile when she grinned elfishly.

"Then I love you too?" she said, blushing "I never thought about it but it's like I've always wanted to be with you. You make me feel secure, Robin, and so happy. I think I do love you."

He hugged her and kissed her beautiful red hair, smiling. They became aware of the time and though regretful that the moment had ended, decided to go back to Titan Tower. The couple played and chased each other through the air. Robin felt like he had never laughed so much.

He landed first on the rooftop and held out his hand for her. Starfire took it and set down on the rooftop gracefully.

With one last loving glance, they went inside the Tower. Robin knew that if his world looked like it was going to fall apart, all he needed to remember that Starfire loved him and that was that.

The other Titans weren't aware of what had happened in the morning although highly suspicious, except for Beast Boy, about Robin's chirpy and cheerful behavior and Starfire's hyperactivity.

But the two had no intention of telling the others.

It would always remain as a dream and Robin cherished it. Already being with Starfire was like walking in the clouds.

Walking on the Clouds

_040305; 8:41 pm_

Dedicated to Lazy-kun, Ate Syao, and the rest of the Himitsu Desu! Forums

You guys inspired this. Thank you.

(Gomen nee if it's really plot-less and mushy

I think I was just too inspired. /sdrop

And the title… I borrowed that from _Dolphin Bay_)


End file.
